Modern computer networks include various computing devices such as servers and data centers for exchanging data over the network. The networks may have as many as hundreds or even thousands of such computing devices connected thereto. Issues or problems arise in the operations of these computing devices from time to time that affect the operability of the computing devices to fulfill their intended purpose. The issues include problems such as insufficient memory, errors in processing or execution of commands, and processing bottlenecks, among a variety of others.
On the large scale seen in many of today's computer networks, a very large number of human administrative personnel are necessary to identify and resolve the issues and problems that arise in a computer network.